


La apuesta de siempre

by Nightsouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Editor Akaashi Keiji, Escenas ligeramente sexuales, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Perdon pero soy incapaz de escribir smut, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, mala comunicacion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsouls/pseuds/Nightsouls
Summary: — ¡Ji! ¡Ji! ¡Aquí!— gritó el jugador de volleyball, moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro sin cesar.Keiji levantó un poco su mano, para darle a entender que lo había visto, y Koutarou sintió que su pecho se inflaba.— ¡Bokkun! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Meian va a arrancarte laso bolas si le sigues gritando a tu novio!— gritó la voz de de Atsumu, quien se encontraba junto al resto del equipo, alrededor del entrenador y el capitán— ¡Voy!— gritó el de cabello gris sonriendo antes de volver a dirigir su vista a su novio—. ¡Hey! ¡Ji! ¡Si ganamos dirás que sí a lo que sea que yo diga! ¿Es un trato?A pesar de la distancia pudo apreciar como su novio se tensaba, haciendo que Koutarou sonriera aún más antes de acercarse a donde se encontraba el resto del equipo.— ¿Le pedirás que tengan sexo en los vestidores?— preguntó Atsumu pasando un brazo por sus hombros.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 6





	La apuesta de siempre

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The usual bet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517780) by [Nightsouls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsouls/pseuds/Nightsouls)



> Se que estoy retrasada con los capítulos de Citas festivas y que no he publicado el dia de "Lifeguard AU" del Bokuto week, pero ya casi termino el capítulo de Año Nuevo de Citas festivas y la inspiración para el Lifeguard AU del Bokuto week no me termina de llegar, estoy pensando seriamente en hacer un segundo Yakuza AU, porque parece que todas mis ideas son sobre eso.
> 
> En fin, la verdad es que me inspiré para hacer este oneshot mientras escribía el capítulo de Citas festivas y pensé, si no lo escribo en este momento jamás lo escribiré.
> 
> Como advertencia: tiene escenas un tanto sexuales, muy leves! En verdad no es gran cosa (soy incapaz de escribir smut, me pongo roja y me quedo en blanco)... no pasa de la desnudez y uno que otro toque, pero decidí que para no tener problemas lo dejaría como categoría M, si creen que estoy exagerando diganme y lo devuelvo a T.
> 
> Y bueno, disfruten!

Koutarou sonrió al público, buscando a cierto joven de ojos color mar y lentes entre la multitud. Pronto lo encontró en una de las primeras gradas, junto a un joven de cabello rubio, quien en esos momentos se encontraba limpiando sus lentes y otro pelinegro, quien para ese momento ya se había desanudado la corbata.

— ¡Ji! ¡Ji! ¡Aquí!— gritó el jugador de volleyball, moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro sin cesar.

Keiji levantó un poco su mano, para darle a entender que lo había visto, y Koutarou sintió que su pecho se inflaba.

— ¡Bokkun! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Meian va a arrancarte laso bolas si le sigues gritando a tu novio!— gritó la voz de de Atsumu, quien se encontraba junto al resto del equipo, alrededor del entrenador y el capitán

— ¡Voy!— gritó el de cabello gris sonriendo antes de volver a dirigir su vista a su novio—. ¡Hey! ¡Ji! ¡Si ganamos dirás que sí a lo que sea que yo diga! ¿Es un trato?

A pesar de la distancia pudo apreciar como su novio se tensaba, haciendo que Koutarou sonriera aún más antes de acercarse a donde se encontraba el resto del equipo.

— ¿Le pedirás que tengan sexo en los vestidores?— preguntó Atsumu pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

Koutarou rió de buena gana al ver que Sakusa se tensaba a su lado.

— ¿Lo harás que nos acompañe a ese bar en Shibuya? Hace tiempo que no veo a Akaashi-kun ebrio— preguntó Inunaki, probablemente recordando la adversión de Keiji a los bares que a su equipo le encantaba ir a festejar después de una victoria especialmente dudosa.

Como la de ese día.

— ¿Le pedirás que vayan al restaurante de cortes que vimos el otro día?— sugirió Hinata sonriendo.

Koutarou sonrió.

— De hecho esa es una muy buena idea, Hinata, una muy buena idea.

— Sigo sin comprender porque acepta ese trato contigo, no creo que sea capaz de decirte que no a nada— dijo Atsumu sonriendo de lado.

— Para que sepas, Ji rechaza muchas de mis ideas, todo el tiempo, como cuando le pedí que continuara con el volleyball después de la universidad— replicó el de cabello gris recordando esa dura plática dos años atrás.

— Es una lástima si me lo preguntas— murmuró Sakusa—, sus colocaciones eran consistentes y tenía una buena mente, tal vez le hubiera costado, pero probablemente hubiera logrado entrar a algún equipo de primera división.

Koutarou asintió, completamente de acuerdo con su compañero. Tal vez no habría logrado ser el colocador regular, pero si podría haber logrado ser un reemplazo regular, dependiendo del equipo al que entrara.

— No, su pasión son los libros, deberían verlo como se emociona cuando habla sobre algún libro que esta leyendo— replicó Koutarou sonriendo.

— ¿Creí que editaba manga?— preguntó Inunaki.

Koutarou se rascó la sien.

— Es un escalón, su meta es la sección de literatura.

— ¿Terminaron de hablar?— preguntó Meian dedicandoles una sonrisa que indicaba que simplemente no los había golpeado porque se encontraban en público, lo cual hizo que los cinco jugadores se tensaran.

Thomas cubrió su boca, pero su risa se dejó escuchar claramente.

Meian simplemente rodó los ojos.

.

— Sinceramente no se porque estás tenso, Akaashi-san— dijo Tsukishima sonriendo de lado—. Si pierden, no tendrás que aceptar nada de lo que Bokuto-san te diga, y si ganan tendrás sexo, no se cual es el problema...

— No sabemos cuales son las aficiones de Bokuto, ¿qué tal si lo obliga a participar en algún fetiche extraño?— intervino Kuroo sonriendo de lado antes de cerrar los ojos y preionar su pulgar contra sus labios, como si estuviese meditando algo—. Como, no lo sé... ¿tener sexo frente a una ventana abierta? ¿O en el baño del departamento de un amigo en medio de una fiesta? ¿O en el carro dentro de un estacionamiento público? O no lo sé... detrás de una carpa en una feria?

Keiji se sonrojó al recordar cada una de esas ocasiones.

Todas habían sido resultado del mismo trato que había aceptado unos minutos atrás.

La mayoría de las veces el resultado de aceptar el trato de Koutarou había sido inofensivo, normalmente terminaba aceptando ir a comer a algún lugar, o ver una película que se encontrara muy abajo en su lista de intereses.

Pero había ocasiones en las que Koutarou decidía usar ese trato para colocar a Keiji en situaciones sumamente vergonzosas en caso de ser atrapados. Como era el caso de los cuatro encuentros que Kuroo acababa de describir.

— Si Kou pierde, probablemente pasaré toda la noche consolandolo, y entonces terminaré aceptando cualquier cosa que me pida— dijo Keiji con un suspiro.

— Entonces, ¿siempre que hay partido terminas siendo el esclavo sexual de Bo?— preguntó Kuroo sonriendo con burla.

Keiji mordió su labio antes de devolver su vista al juego, justo a tiempo para ver como Atsumu lograba un punto por medio de un saque perfecto.

— ¿Cómo es que sales con alguien tan molesto, Tsukishima-kun?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

— Por la misma razón que tu sales con Bokuto-san.

— ¿Oh? ¿Sales con él porque es prácticamente un Sol humano?

Tsukishima bufó claramente divertido mientras Keiji le daba un mordisco a su onigiri de salmón.

— Claro que no, salgo con él porque la tiene grande.

Keiji se atragantó con su comida y tosió un par de veces, escuchando la risa de hiena de Kuroo.

— Demasiada información— logró murmurar Keiji una vez que su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

.

Cuando el balón se estrelló contra el suelo de su lado de la red, Koutarou sintió como su corazón caía a sus pies.

Todo había fallado.

Su plan había fallado por completo.

Volteó a ver el marcador, tal vez no había llevado bien la cuenta en su mente, talvez no se encontraban en el quinto set. Tal vez se encontraban en match point aún.

_21-23_

Sentía como sus piernas temblaban, cómo su mano ardía después de cientos de golpes, como sus rodillas pulsaban, y cómo su hombro derecho dolía, probablemente con el estrés de querer ganar había vuelto a su hábito de girar su hombro desde la mitad de la curva, probablemente tendría que decirle al entrenador al respecto, probablmente tendría una dolorosa sesión de masaje para evitar alguna contractura. Estrecho la mano de Aran de manera automática. Agradeció al público de manera automática, teneidno cuidado de evitar ver al editor sentado a unos metros de ellos. No pudo comprender ni una palabra de la retroalimentación de Foster. Cuando menos se dió cuenta, ya había terminado sus estiramientos y se encontraba en las duchas, dejando que el agua, ligeramente más caliente de lo necesario, recorriera su cuerpo.

— Bokuto-san, ¿estás bien?— la voz de Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? Si, sólo estoy dejando que el agua me relaje los músculos— murmuró el de cabello gris, sin estar muy seguro si el agua no había ahogado su voz.

— Iremos a comer a un lugar en Shibuya, ¿quieres que les diga a Kuroo-san, Tsukishima y a Akaashi-san?— preguntó su compañero de equipo.

Koutarou mordió su labio antes de negar con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada y estaba seguro de que Hinata no había logrado leer su mente.

Cada vez que la puerta del vestidor se abría y se cerraba el lugar se volvía más silencioso.

Después de unos minutos más desperdiciando agua innecesariamente caliente, escuchó que la puerta se abría y cerraba de nuevo, y notó que el lugar se encontraba completamente en silencio.

Tomó su toalla y se secó rápidamente el cuerpo dentro de la regadera, antes de salir con la toalla cubriendole la cabeza, no había necesidad de taparse, después de todo se encontraba solo.

— Cúrete, Kou, podría entrar alguien— dijo de pronto una voz que conocía muy bien.

Retiró la toalla de su cabeza y se encontró frente a frente a un pelinegro de ojos color mar.

— Ji...

— Hinata-kun dijo que irían a cenar a un lugar de Shibuya, e Inunaki-san dijo que tu ducha estaba tomando el doble de lo normal...— dijo Keiji antes de sentarse en una de las bancas.

Koutarou sintió que su corazón se oprimía al ver a su novio.

¿Por qué rayos había tenido que fallar su plan?

.

— No creo poder ir a cenar con el equipo...— murmuró el jugador antes de comenzar a secar su cuerpo, probablemente más a consciencia que como solía hacerlo dentro de la regadera.

Keiji frunció el ceño.

Se suponía que los días en los que Koutarou se deprimía totalmente por una derrota habían terminado años atrás. Desde hacía mucho tiempo su novio se había convertido en ese pilar que los sostenía a todos cuando algo fallaba. Aún cuando perdían en el partido, Koutarou siempre sugería ir a comer a algun lugar especialmente bueno, para poder reponer sus energías, siempre comezaba a recordar en voz alta momentos especialmente brillantes del partido y siempre reía el doble de fuerte para poder aliviar el ánimo de sus compañeros.

Pero el Koutarou de ese momento no era el as de siempre, parecía ser una versión diluída de si mismo.

— ¿Sucede algo, Kou? ¿Te lastimaste? Noté que volviste a tu hábito de girar tu br...

— Tranquilo Kaashi, estoy bien, sólo estoy muy cansado— interrumpió el de cabello gris antes de amarrar la toalla sobre sus caderas y caminar a donde se encontraba su casillero.

Keiji se congeló por un segundo.

No le había llamado Ji, ni Keiji, le había llamado Kaashi.

La situación era peor de lo que había pensado.

Se quitó sus lentes y los dejó en la banca antes de masajear el puente de su nariz y tomar una decisión.

Tal vez no era la mejor manera de lidiar con esa situación y probablemente sería una solución temporal, pero probablemente serviría para ayudar a Koutarou durante unos momentos, así irían a cenar con el resto del equipo y los animos de todos subirían porque Koutarou brillaría de nuevo. Si era una solución temporal, pero al menos le daría unas horas para poder pensar como abordar el problema, después de la cena irían al departamento de Keiji y hablarían durante el tiempo que fuera necesario, hasta resolver porque la derrota había afectado tanto a Koutarou.

Cerró los ojos antes de levantarse.

Era un buen plan.

Caminó hacia donde se encontraba Koutarou, quien en ese momento buscaba algo dentro del casillero y rodeó la cintura de su novio con sus brazos, presionando su pecho contra la espalda descubierta del de cabello gris y besando ligeramente su cuello, justo donde sabía que Koutarou amaba sentir la presión de sus labios.

— Kou... jugaste tan bien... dejame recompensartelo— susurró Keiji mientras deslizba su mano hacia la toalla que cubría a su novio, esperando un gruñido o gemido de parte de este.

Para su sorpresa, dicho sonido nunca se escuchó y el cuerpo de Koutarou se giró.

Keiji se mordió el labio antes de clavar su mirada en los ojos de Koutarou.

No brillaban como siempre.

— Kaashi, no es el momento...— murmuró Koutarou apartando la mirada.

Keiji parpadeó sorprendido.

¿Koutarou no quería tener sexo? ¿Se preocupaba por donde se encontraban? ¿Se preocupaba porque se encontraban en un vestidor? Ese era el lugar más privado en el que podrían tener relaciones, fuera de sus respectivas habitaciones o de alguna habitación de hotel.

La derrota había afectado a Koutarou más de lo que había pensado en un inicio.

Sin perder el tiempo se hincó y llevó sus manos a la toalla que cubría a Koutarou, deshaciendo el pequeño nudo y dejando que esta cayese al suelo, después se encargaría de lavarla apropiadamente. Se sintió un poco más tranquilo al ver que al menos el miembro del jugador si apreciaba su atención.

Cuando presionó sus labios en el muslo de Koutarou, una mano empujó su hombro, alejándolo del joven de cabello gris.

— ¿Eh?

— Te dije que no, Akaashi— declaró el de cabello gris antes de girarse, rebuscar un poco en el casillero y colocarse rápidamente unos boxers.

Mientras veía a su novio vestirse, Keiji se preguntó como es que habían llegado a ese punto, donde Koutarou lo había rechazado.

Siempre que Koutarou se había encontrado derrotado al menos había aceptado el consuelo que el pelinegro le ofrecía. Incluso antes de ser una pareja, cuando simplemente eran un par de amigos jugando en la preparatoria, Koutarou siempre lo había buscado para que lo ayudara a sentirse mejor. Inicialmente con interminables horas de práctica, con viajes a la tienda de conveniencia donde Keiji le invitaría algun aperitvo, evolucionando gradualmente a sesiones de abrazos y besos, hasta finalmente convertirse a hermosos momentos entre sábanas.

Pero parecía que nada de eso ayudaría al ánimo de Koutarou.

Mordió su labio intentando pensar. ¿Qué tenía de diferente esa derrota a otras?

.

Koutarou se maldijo una y otra vez mientras se vestía.

Keiji jamás sugería hacer algo así en un lugar que no fuera la privacidad de una habitación de hotel o de sus departamentos, siempre tenía que convencerlo o recurrir a la pequeña apuesta que hacía con él antes de los partidos.

La apuesta que justo ese día había pedirdo.

Maldijo su erección que no parecía comprender la situación de su corazón y cerebro.

Maldijo el sentirse tan derrotado que no había podido levantar los ánimos del resto del equipo.

Maldijo que fuera tan evidente que Keiji había decidido ofrecerle cierto alivio de esa manera.

— Levántate Akaashi, te lastimarás las rodillas— logró decir, sintiendose ligeramente orgulloso de que su voz no hubiese sonado quebrada.

El sonido a su espalda le dió a entender que su novio le había hecho caso y que este se había sentado en una de las bancas no muy lejos de él.

Una vez que subió el cierre de su chaqueta de invierno, volteó a ver a su novio, quien en ese momento se encontraba recostado en la banca. Probablemente estaba intentando mejorar la postura de su espalda, después de todo pasaba horas encorvado frente a la computadora o leyendo manuscrito tras manuscrito.

— ¿Listo?— preguntó Keiji, y Koutarou no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al escuchar la seriedad de su voz.

Claro para cualquier otra persona Keiji sonaría como siempre, pero Koutarou no. Esa no era la voz de su novio cuando se encontraban solos, no tenía esa calidez de siempre, no tenía esa nota dulce que reservaba para él.

¿Por qué había tenido que fallar todo?

No sólo habían perdido el partido.

Ahora había logrado bajar los ánimos del equipo y de Keiji.

Cerró los ojos y gruñó antes de cerrar el casillero.

— Vámonos— dijo Koutarou caminando a la puerta.

— Si, si— respondió Keiji antes de alcanzarlo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que salieron del lugar, encontrandose con la fría noche de Tokio en su máximo esplendor.

— ¿Quieres pasar por algo de comer antes llegar a mi departamento? ¿O prefieres que pida algo a domicilio?

Koutarou prefería por mucho ir a ese restaurante de cortes del que había hablado Hinata, pero no era la ocasión.

— Como quieras, no tengo mucha hambre— respondió el de cabello gris.

— Eso es nuevo— murmuró el pelinegro a su lado—. Sabes perféctamente que debes comer, quemaste demasiada energía en la cancha, si no quieres comer algo en especial prepararé una de tus comidas de tu tabla, como hiciste tanto ejercicio supongo que tendré usar un extra de proteínas...

— No es necesario...

— Lo sé, pero tengo todo lo que nececito para hacerlo, y será mucho más sano que cualquier comida que compremos.

Koutarou se encogió de hombros y escuchó como Keiji suspiraba.

Continuaron caminando en silencio hasya que se encontraron frente a la puerta del departamento de Keiji. Koutarou volteó a ver al pelinegro, quien en ese momento se encontraba revisando el contenido de los bolsillos de su abrigo, probablemente en busca de las llaves. Quizo sonreír ante la escena, después de todo le encantaba ver como el luchaba contra pequeñas cosas cotidianas, como nunca encontrar sus llaves, pero los músculos de su rostro parecían no poder ni siquiera elevar las comisuras de su boca.

Cuando Keiji por fin abrió la puerta, Koutarou pasó al departamento, encendiendo las luces sin necesidad de buscar el apagador, después de todo conocía perfectamente el lugar.

— Se que lo que sea que pase por tu mente va más alla de haber perdido el partido— declaró Keiji mientras abría el refrigerador—, has madurado mucho como para que perder un partido te provoque eso.

Koutarou se acomodó en el sofá de manera que Keiji sólo pudiese ver su espalda y esperó a que Keiji dijese algo más, cuando escuchó el sonido de algo siendo picado en una tabla de madera decidió hablar.

— ¿No me preguntarás que es lo que me tiene así?

El sonido de comida siendo cortada en trozos pequeños continuó.

— Quiero pensar que me lo dirás cuando te sientas listo.

Koutarou recargó su mejilla contra el respaldo del sofá.

— ¿Y si nunca quisiera contartelo?

El sonido de comida siendo cortada se detuvo, siendo reemplazado por el del arroz siendo lavado.

— Eso sería algo nuevo, creo que en todo este tiempo nunca nos hemos ocultado nada— replicó Keiji antes de que se comenzara a escuchar que algo, probablemente lo que fuera que Keiji había picado, era colocado en un sartén.

— Te oculté que me gustabas por tres años.

— Y miranos aquí, creo que no lo ocultaste muy bien.

Koutarou sintió como en la tranquilidad de esa sala, con una sinfoníade ruidos domésticos y conocidos provenientes de la cocina, la presión que oprimía su corazón disminuía un poco.

Sólo un poco.

Lo suficiente como para que sus músculos se relajaran un poco y para que sus labios se curvearan ligeramente hacia arriba.

Keiji tenía ese efecto en él.

Y aún así, no podía evitar maldecir que hubiesen perdido ese partido. De todos los partidos que pudieron haber perdido, ¿por qué tenían que haber perdido ese?

.

Keiji sirvió una cucharada extra de arroz y de curry en el plato que le entregaría a Koutarou, después de todo a pesar de comer bastante, era consciente de que no requería todos los carbohidratos y proteina que su novio necesitaba reponer después de un partido.

Koutarou agradeció la comida con un asentimiento antes de hacer una pequeña oración y comenzar a comer.

— Es bueno ver que ha vuelto tu apetito— dijo el pelinegro antes de llevarse un bocado a su boca.

— No tengo hambre en realidad, pero sería grosero de mi parte no comer lo que preparaste cuando está recién hecho— replicó Koutarou, haciendo que Keiji rodase los ojos.

Justo en ese momento Koutarou decidía imitar sus respuestas.

— Eres libre de no comer, perfectamente puedo guardar la comida en el refrigerador, y creo que en este punto sabes que no me afectará el comer solo— mintió Keiji.

Porque en realidad odiaba comer solo, y le lastimaría mucho hacerlo estando Koutarou en el mismo lugar que él.

Tal vez su rostro lo delató, puesto que Koutarou negó con la cabeza.

— Eres terrible mintiendo, Kaashi.

De nuevo lo llamaba Kaashi, bueno era un avance, al menos así no lo estaba llamando por su apellido.

Decidió aprovechar que Koutarou se encontraba absorto en su comida para poder apreciarlo. Sus hombros y brazos eran grandes, eso lo podía apreciar aún debajo de su sudadera del equipo. Su cuello se encontraba tenso, con unas ligeras marcas que él mismo había dejado días atrás y por las cuales se había disculpado durante horas, pero que Koutarou había insistido que le encantaban, pidiendole incluso que las renovase antes de que él volviese a Osaka. Su cabello no se encontraba levantado como de costumbre, por lo que caía sobre su frente, justo como Keiji amaba que lo dejara. Su rostro era en apariencia un tanto redondo, sus pómulos no eran muy marcados, pero aún así, su mandíbula era fuerte y cuadrada. Y sus ojos, sus ojos eran como dos soles, dorados y llenos de vida.

Aunque en ese momento no se veían tan vivaces como de costumbre. Al menos ya no se encontraban opacos como en los vestidores.

Sonrió levemente.

Eso era una buan señal.

Pronto Koutarou hablaría con él y Keiji podría entender que diablos lo había afectado tanto.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio, Koutarou comiendo mucho más lento de lo normal, por lo que Keiji lo imitó, fue así que algo que solían comer en quince minutos se alargó a media hora, comiendo los últimos bocados algo fríos para su gusto.

— Escoge algo que ver, yo lavaré los platos— dijo el pelinegro al levantarse y tomar los platos.

— No quiero ver nada en la televisión— murmuró Koutaoru.

Keiji sentía que su paciencia se agotaba, pero decidió que aún no era momento de comenzar a insistir, no cuando parecía que Koutarou hablaría con un poco más de tiempo.

—Preferiría no escuchar tanto silencio— un _no cuando estás tú_ no salió de los labios de Keiji—, sólo escoge algo que no te moleste escuchar.

Pronto escuchó voces que reconocía vagamente, y luego escuchó la canción de inicio de The Rain, la serie que habían acordado comenzar a ver juntos, pero que debido a la agenda de Koutarou habían decidido ver cada quien por su cuenta. Puesto que reconocía vagamente lo que decían en el captítulo, Keiji infirió que él iba un par de capítulos adelantado al atleta.

— Tenía un plan para cuando ganáramos— dijo de pronto Koutarou, haciendo que Keiji cerrase la llave del fregadero, dejase la esponja con la que estaba lavando la olla en la que había hecho el curry, y volteara a verlo.

— Por fin— susurró Keiji, algo que por suerte su novio no escuchó.

— Y se arruinó por completo cuando perdimos.

Keiji rodó los ojos antes de caminar al sofá y sentarse en él junto a su novio, quien no apartó la vista del televisor.

— Este partido no era clasificatorio Kou, la liga recien a comenzado y no hay manera en que por un partido fallido vayan a quedar fuera d...

— Eso lo sé Kaashi, mi plan no tenía que ver con eso— interumpió Koutarou.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

En verdad no lograba comprender que pasaba por la mente del joven frente a él.

— ¿Cuál era tu plan?

— Y si ganábamos tendrías que decir que si y todo sería perfecto.

Keiji esperó a que novio dijera algo más, pero parecía que por el momento eso era todo lo que Koutarou estaba dispuesto a compartir. Dejándole a Keiji la tarea de rellenar los espacios de información faltante.

Entonces se trataba de algo a lo que Keiji normalmente se negaría de no ser por la apuesta que siempre hacían antes de los partidos.

Probablemente se trataba de algo de sexo en un lugar público.

O de una posición o juego nuevo al que Keiji se opondría.

Respecto a la primera opción Keiji no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada, y si era sincero de no ser por el estado de ánimo de Koutarou, tal vez una parte de él se hubiera alegrado por la derrota. A pesar de que la adrenalina lo hacía diez veces más placentero, era completamente humillante ver los rostros de sus amigos diciendoles que los habían visto o escuchado. Aún no superaba la ocasión en la que Komi le había dicho que nunca pensó que fuera a gritar tanto.

Keiji se mordió el labio recordando la vez que Koutarou lo había rechazado en los vestidores.

Probablemente sería la segunda opción entonces.

Cerró los ojos preguntandose que sería lo que su novio querría. ¿Sería algo a lo que Keiji se había opuesto antes? Buscó en su memoria algunas de las pocas ocasiones en las que le había sido muy claro a Koutarou diciendole que no estaba dispuesto a algo en la cama.

De pronto un recuerdo de unos años atrás volvió.

Un Bokuto Koutarou de diecinueve años tomando la corbata del uniforme de un Akaashi Keiji de tercer año, intentando atar las manos del menor.

En esa ocasión Keiji le había dicho que ser atado no estaba dentro del área en la que sentía cómodo. No cuando Koutarou se emocionaba tanto que termnaba dejando marcas imposibles de cubrir en el cuello de Keiji, marcas que tenía que intentar ocultar a sus compañeros sin ninguna éxito y que habían dado lugar al rumor de que Keiji tenía una novia.

Pero los años habían pasado y Koutarou había madurado.

Koutarou ya no dejaba marcas imposibles de cubrir por accidente.

Las dejaba con el propósito de que todos a su alrededor supieran que Keiji tenía con quien pasar sus noches.

Y su vida.

Cerró los ojos pensando que tenía un par de corbatas que no usaba mucho en su armario.

Pero para llegar a su armario primero debían llegar a su cuarto.

.

Vió de reojo como Keiji se levantaba del sofá.

Perfecto ahora había arruinado todo aún más y Keiji se había cansado de intentar lidiar con él.

¿Por qué tenía que haber fallado su plan?

De pronto Keiji se encontró sentado en su regazo, las piernas a cada lado de las suyas, sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Koutarou, y los labios de Keiji se encontraban sobre su cuello.

Koutarou gruñó frustrado al sentir como empezaba a tener una erección.

Lo cual hizo que el pelinegro dejase caer su peso un poco más, quien claramente había malinterpretado el gruñido de Koutarou, presionando su propia erección contra la del jugador. Colocó sus manos en la cintura de Keiji con la intención de alejarlo un poco, pero Keiji comenzó a succionar justo donde su pulso era visible.

Justo donde Koutarou amaba sentir la presión de su piel siendo succionada.

Otro gruñido escapó de su pecho, pero ese no era de frustración.

Tal vez no era mala idea dejar que Keiji lo ayudarse a despejar su mente de su plan fallido con un muy agradable y placentero sexo de consolación.

Dejó que sus manos bajaran de la cintura de Keiji a su trasero para luego apretar fuertemente, justo como sabía que Keiji odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo. Tal vez como el pelinegro se encontraba tan enfocado en alegrarlo le permitiría probar algo a lo que en otro momento se negaría. Enterró sus dedos en entre los risos de Keiji antes de tirar de este con fuerza, despegando los labios del pelinegro de su cuello, con la intención de decirle que quería atarlo.

Pero la idea desapareció en cuanto vió los ojos de Keiji.

Esos ojos color mar llenos de amor y adoración.

Echó sui cabeza hacia atrás frustado.

Si hubiesen ganado el partido...

¿Por qué había tenido que fallar su plan de esa manera?

Sintió como el peso de Keiji desaparecía de su regazo, obviamente lo que acababa de hacer no ayudaba en nada.

— Koutarou, estoy cansado de esperar a que me digas las cosas por su cuenta, así que ahora tendré que preguntar directamente— dijo el de cabello negro, su voz era un poco más fuerte de lo normal, pero Koutarou sabía que eso bien podía tomarse como que estaba gritando. Buscó los ojos de Keiji y sintió como un escalofrío lo recorría, sus ojos eran del color de una tormenta, Keiji estaba molesto—. ¿Qué carajos te pasa? Has perdido partidos más importantes y ambos sabemos que aunque pierdas siempre haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerte sentir bien, entonces... ¿Qué mierda te está pasando?

Koutarou cerró los ojos.

¿Por qué Keiji no podía simplemente molestarse con él, indignarse por haber sido rechazado dos veces e irse a dormir molesto como cualquier otra persona? ¿Por qué Keiji buscaba entender que es lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué Keiji intentaba entenderlo para ayudarlo a pesar de estar molesto?

Ah cierto, porque Keiji lo amaba.

Y él amaba a Keiji exáctamente por esos pequeños detalles.

Pero en ese momento, él no podía enfrentarse a Keiji, no podía. No cuando su plan había fallado desde el inicio. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, lo suficiente como para pensar en un buen plan B, uno que no fuera a fallar como el anterior.

— Keiji por favor...

— No Koutarou, tú eres mejor que eso, ya no eres ese adolescente que se sentaba hasta que alguien llegaba con la solución a tus problemas.

— ¡No puedo!— exclamó Koutarou frustrado consigo mismo de haber levantado la voz—. ¡Solamente... déjame sólo!

Los ojos de Keiji se abrieron de par en par y el de cabello gris entendía porque su novio estaba sorprendido, después de todo Koutarou odiaba estar solo, sobretodo cuando se encontraba así. Pero en verdad lo necesitaba, necesitaba poder replantear sus ideas y planear su siguiente paso.

Todo estaba fallando.

— No, me vas decir loque sea que esté pasando aquí— un dedo se presionó con fuerza contra su frente— en este momento.

Keiji era demasiado insistente.

— Keiji, te estoy pidiendo que me des un momento, ¡sólo déjame en paz un momento!— gritó Koutarou maldiciendose haber perdido la paciencia.

Sólo necesitaba un momento.

Todo permaneció en silencio, a excepción del programa que había puesto en la televisión, después de ese grito.

Después sintió como Keiji se movía a su lado y escuchó como el sofá crujía por la perdida del pero del pelinegro.

Koutarou no supo si suspirar aliviado de que Keiji por fin lo había dejado de presionar o si llorar porque por fin había cansado a Keiji con su actitud.

De pronto dejó de escuchar el sonido de la televisión.

— No.

La voz de Keiji sonaba molesta.

Koutarou gruñó molesto.

— ¿Quieres que te diga? ¿Quieres que te diga que me tiene así? ¿En serio quieres saber?

— ¡Si!— gritó Keiji—. ¡Eso es lo que te he estado pidiendo todo este tiempo!

Koutarou respiró fuertemente antes de ir a la entrada del departamento.

No podía más con esa situación.

.

Keiji vió anonadado como su novio se dirigía a la puerta.

¿No le iba a decir que es lo que había ocurrido?

Cuando vió como el de cabello gris tomaba su chaqueta del equipo caminó de vuelta al sillón y cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo.

Nada tenía sentido.

— Hey— dijo de pronto la voz de Koutarou, mucho más cerca de lo que se hubiera esperado.

El de cabello gris sonaba un poco menos molesto, pero molesto a fin de cuentas, y Keiji no tenía la energía suficiente para enfrentarlo de nuevo. No estaba acostumbrado a discutir con él, por lo tanto lo agotaba mentalmente. Por lo que lo único que hizo fue permanecer con los ojos cerrados y gruñir a manera de respuesta.

— Hey, ¿no querías que te dijera que es lo que me afectaba tanto?

— Si.

— Bueno abre los ojos para que pueda decirtelo— pidió el de cabello gris. Su voz seguía sonando alterada, pero ya no tenía ese enojo que la había teñido unos instantes antes, pero aún así, Keiji no quería ver a su novio en ese momento.

— No necesito abrir los ojos para escucharte, habla— dijo Keiji.

— No es fácil para mi hacer esto, ¿podrías poner de tu parte y voltearme a ver?— Keiji sintió como Koutarou se colocaba frente a él. Aún con los ojos cerrados podía imaginar perfectamentecomo se veía novio, parado frente a él, probablemente con los brazos cruzados y el ceño frucido.

Abrió los ojos sin molestarse en levantar la cabeza del respaldo, porque sabía que así podría ver a Koutaou a los ojos.

El problema era que lo que veía era el techo.

— Aquí abajo, Ji— dijo la voz de Koutarou, la cual ahora onaba un tanto divertida.

Cuando levantó la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia en frente se encontró con el rostro de Koutarou.

Las dos rodillas de Koutarou se encontraban en el suelo.

Los ojos de Koutarou se veían tan vivos como de costumbre.

Y entre sus manos se encontraba un anillo.

Una hermosa banda color plateada.

Keiji parpadeó un par de veces, intentando comprender la escena frente a él.

— Si— respondió.

Fue entonces el turno de Koutarou de parpadear sorprendido.

— Ni siquiera te he preguntado nada...

— No creo que haya muchas cosas que puedas preguntar mientras estas mostrandome un anillo, hincado— interrumpió Keiji mientras se erguía—. Por cierto te arrodillaste mal, es con una rodilla en el suelo, no las dos.

Koutarou bufó antes de tomar la mano izquierda del pelinegro y colocar el anillo en esta.

— ¿De verdad? ¿En verdad quieres hacerlo? ¿Incluso después de como me he comportado las últimas horas?

Keiji tomó los antebrazos de su novio, ahora prometido antes de jalar de estos y hacer que el de cabello gris se inclinase hacia él. El jugador no perdió el tiempo y enredó sus brazos detrás de Keiji, quien sentía como su sonrisa crecía a cada segundo. Levantó su mano izquierda por un momento, apreciando la banda, era sencilla, pero al observarla detenidamente pudo notar como esta tenía una pequeño diamante incrustado sin relieve. Era perfecto, jamás se avergonzaría del hecho de estar compremetido, pero no podía evitar pensar que si se sentiría un poco expuesto al llevar algo tan visible en su mano.

Sintió como el rostro de Koutarou se encajaba en su pecho, lo que lo sacó de su pequeño momento de apreciacion a la joya.

— Si, Koutarou, claro que quiero casarme contigo— respondió finalmente Keiji—. Además, nunca discutimos, supongo que el que me lo propusieras cuando estabamos molestos lo hace más especial, ¿no?

La risa de Koutarou no se hizo esperar.

Antes de ser reemplazada por sollozos, al tiempo que Keiji sentía como su suéter se humedecía.

.

— T-Tenía t-todo planeado— Koutarou sabía que su voz sonaba ahogada porque estaba presionando su rostro contra Keiji, pero estaba seguro que el joven de cabello negro lo lograría escuchar—. T-Te hice la a-apuesta de s-siempre y c-cuando hubiesemos g-ganado... C-Correría a-a l-las g-gradas y le pediría a Thomas y a Meían q-que me a-ayudaran a s-subir y-y te p-pediría que t-te casaras conmigo y-y como habría g-ganado t-tendrías que d-decir que s-si... Y-Y después i-iríamos a-a c-cenar para celebrar, t-tal vez K-Kuroo y T-Tsukki nos a-acompañarían, j-junto al resto d-del equipo, y les c-contariamos a-a los c-chicos de F-Fukurodani e-e i-iríamos a-a algún b-bar...

Había sido un plan perfecto, pero había fallado en el segundo paso.

Sintió que los brazos de Keiji lo abrazaban al tiempo que sintió los labios del pelinegro en su coronilla.

— No me gustan los bares, Kou— susurró el pelinegro.

— Pero e-entre todos lograríamos c-convencerte, Yukippe e-es muy buena c-convenciendote, ¿r-recuerdas la v-vez del karaoke?— preguntó el jugador recordando que la única vez en la que su novio cantó frente a los demás, todo gracias a la joven pelirroja.

— Creo que este plan B fue mejor— murmuró Keiji contra su cabello, sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh?— Koutarou se separó un poco de su prometido y buscó su rostro.

— Si hubiera funcionado tu primer plan, probablemente después tendrías dudas acerca de si acepté tu propuesta porque quería o por la apuesta— razonó el pelinegro.

Koutarou sonrió de lado.

— ¿Habrías aceptado sólo por una apuesta, Ji?

— ¡Claro que no!— exclamó Keiji claramente divertido.

— Eso pensé, por eso planeaba hacerlo así— murmuró Koutarou antes de volver a clavar su rostro en el suéter de su novio.

— Igual lo prefiero así, no hubiera querido que tantas personas nos vieran discutir.

El jugador de volleyball sonrió, levantando un poco su cabeza, de manera en la que su barbilla se encontraba encajada en el pecho de su novio y podía ver uno de los ángulos menos favorecedores del rostro de Keiji.

— ¿Habrías discutido conmigo por pedirte matrimonio? ¿Por qué?

Keiji parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír y volver a colocar su cabeza contra el respaldo y reír levemente.

— Supongo que no, después de todo la discusión fue porque estabas molesto por no haberme podido pedir matrimonio como lo habías planeado...— murmuró Keiji antes de levantar su mano izquierda hacia el techo—. Aún así... frente a tanta gente... prefiero esto.

Koutarou se levantó, sintiendo sus rodillas ligeramente adormecidas, para sentarse junto a su novio, entrelazando la mano que se encontraba junto a él.

— Habría sido una buena manera de anunciarle al mundo que estás fuera del mercado— dijo el de cabello gris sonriendo.

El pelinegro bufó claramente divertido.

— Más bien que tú estás fuera del mercado, dudo mucho que a los demás les interese que un editor de manga se encuentra comprometido...

— Hey conozco al menos a una persona a la que esta noticia arruinará sus esperanzas— replicó Koutarou.

— Por favor no metas a Myaa-sam en esto—pidió el de cabello negro—, te dije que eso sólo son ideas tuyas...

Koutarou decidió no seguir con el tema, después de todo no quería que sus primeros minutos de compromiso se vieran opacados por una discusión acerca del hermano de Atsumu.

— Entonces... esto está pasando de verdad... Aceptaste a casarte conmigo— susurró Koutarou cerrando los ojos y recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, imitando a su novio.

— Y ni siquiera tuvise que preguntarmelo.

— Creo que arrodillarme frente a tí y ofrecerte un anillo es la pregunta en si, Ji.

— No lo sé, ¿qué tal si lo que acepté fue ser tu mejor amigo por siempre?— bromeó el de cabello negro.

Koutarou pasó su brazo por encima del respaldo y lo colocó en el hombro alrededor de los hombros de su novio, para después jalar de él y hacer que su cabeza se acomodase en el hombro de Koutarou.

— Keiji, aceptaste a eso cuando te dí el llavero en preparatoria— declaró antes de revolver los rizos de su novio, haciendo que el pelinegro riera de buena gana.

— Tienes razón.

— Pienso hablar con Washio para que me ayude a promocionar un cambio de equipo a los Raijin— declaró el de cabello gris.

Keiji lo volteó a ver claramente sorprendido.

— Pero amas jugar con los Black Jackals.

Koutarou sonrió.

— En primer lugar, te amo mucho más a tí— declaró, tomando el rostro de su novio entre sus manos antes de presionar sus labios contra los de Keiji.

Primero fue lento, simplemente un roce entre ambos, hasta que Keiji succionó levemente el labio inferior de Koutarou, arrancando un gruñido de la garganta de Koutarou al mismo tiempo que las manos de este comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo del pelinegro, dedicando gran parte de su atención a la creciente erección de este, la cual era evidente debajo de sus pantalones, siendo un reflejo de la suya. El pelinegro llevó sus manos a las piernas de Koutarou, rozando levemente el bulto de sus pantalones, gandose otro gruñido de parte del jugador de volleyball. Koutarou devolvió el favor mordiendo levemente el labio del menor y apretando levemente su erección, obteniendo como recompensa un gemido por parte de Keiji, quien entreabrió sus labios, dejando pasar la lengua de Koutarou. Cuando el de cabello gris deslizó sus manos debajo del suéter y camisa de Keiji, este respondió haciendo lo mismo, y Koutarou no pudo evitar interrumpir el beso al sentir el metal del anillo de Keiji contra su piel.

— Amo como se siente— jadeó el de cabello gris contra los labios de Keiji, quien respiraba con dificultad y tenía el rostro sonrojado.

— ¿Eh?

— Tu anillo, contra mi piel, amo sentirlo.

Keiji rió de buena gana antes recargar su frente contra el hombro del jugador de volleyball.

El momento se había perdido, pero no importaba, amaba estar con Keiji, sin importar que se encontraran haciendo.

— ¿Y lo segundo?— dijo el menor contra su hombro.

— ¿Eh?

— Dijiste que en primer lugar me amas, lo que me da a entender que mínimo hay otra razón por la estás considerando dejar a los Black Jackals— dijo el pelinegro antes de volver a recargarse contra el costado de Koutarou, como lo había estado antes de que comenzaran a besarse.

— Oh, en segundo lugar... Amo el volleyball, claro que me encanta jugar con Tsum-Tsum y Omi y Hinata, pero también me encantaría jugar contra ellos... ¡Además extraño jugar con Washio! Y es el único equipo que tiene su base en Tokio.

— Yo podría buscar trabajo en Osaka— declaró el de cabello negro.

— ¿Eh?

— Podría buscar un trabajo de editor en Osaka, no es como que este sea mi trabajo soñado Kou, tal vez es momento de que busque mi trabajo soñado en otro lugar.

— ¿En verdad estás dispuesto a dejar Tokio por mí?

Keiji asintió.

— Claro que si, te acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo, Kou.

— ¿Me acompañarías a España?

— Si.

— ¿Y a Australia?

— Claro que sí.

— ¿A Polonia?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿A Estados Unidos?

— Ya te dije Kou, te acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo— declaró Keiji—, el cual por cierto se encuentra en Argentina.

Koutarou sintió que el pecho se le oprimía.

— Te amo Ji.

— Te amo Kou.

Permanecieron de esa manera unos minutos, durante los cuales Koutarou disfrutó de despeinar al pelinegro.

— ¿Te gustó el anillo?

Keiji giró un poco su cuerpo, recargandose en Koutarou en lugar del sofá y extendió su brazo izquierdo, mostrandole el anillo a Koutarou.

— Es precioso.

El de cabello gris asintió, se sentía bastante orgulloso de haber escogido ese anillo.

— Quería que tuviera un gran diamante, pero supuse que preferirías que no fuera muy llamativo, así que esto me pareció un buen punto medio— explicó sonriendo al ver como la luz de la sala hacía que el diamente brillase tenuemente—. Está grabado por dentro.

De inmediato el pelinegro se quitó el anillo y revisó la cara interior del anillo.

— Kou...— susurró Keiji, haciendo que el de cabello gris sonriera.

— Somos los protagonistas del mundo— recitó Koutarou antes de tomar el anillo y volver a colocarlo en la mano de su novio—. No importa que digan los demás, para mí, en este momento, cada momento... somos los protagonistas del mundo, Ji.

Decidió no decir nada al respecto a la repentina humedad que sintió en el hombro que la cabeza de Keiji ahora encontraba recargada.

— Fue bueno que tu plan fallara— declaró Keiji—. Si lo hubieras hecho en público todos nos habrían visto llorar, y los dos nos vemos horribles llorando.

Koutarou suspiró negando con la cabeza.

— Gracias por verle el lado bueno a esta horrible propuesta.

— Calla, es mi horrible propuesta.

**Author's Note:**

> Les confesaré algo, había planeado este como el último capítulo de mi historia de Citas Festivas, pero por alguna razón no lo sentí que quedara con la historia, pero me había gustado tanto que decidí hacerla una historia por su propia cuenta. Sólo cambie algunos detalles.
> 
> También, quisiera decir que quise hacer a Bokuto como a alguien que ha madurado (y que Keiji sabe que ha madurado) pero que como todos hacemos en alguna ocasión, dejó que un inconveniente relativamente pequeño creciera y creara un 'gran problema'. Recuerden, no dejen que un incidente les heche a perder todo.  
> Y bueno Akaashi tampoco es perfecto, a veces las personas realmente necesitan espacio, a veces presionar (aún con buenas intenciones) no es la solución, y a veces si funciona, pero todo es mucho más problemático que si uno deja que las personas se calmen a su ritmo.
> 
> Finalmente, admitiré que la idea de la propuesta me vino de una amiga de una amiga. Una amiga de una amiga de la universidad se comprometió y le contó su historia a mi amiga, quien me la contó a mí. Resulta que la chica tenía tiempo notando a su novio actuar raro y esconderle cosas, dice que no pensó lo peor, pero que si lo enfrento, a lo que su novio se molesto y le pregunto si en verdad queria saber que es lo que le pasaba y le propuso matriomonio... en un estacionamiento.
> 
> Comos siempre, sientanse libres de dejar kudos y comentarios, que la verdad me alegran mucho el día. Abajo está el botón de kudos y mas abajo la caja de comentarios.
> 
> Espero hayan disfrutado la historia tanto como yo disfrute escribirla.
> 
> Cuidense mucho, protejanse y no olviden que lxs quiero ♥


End file.
